


She Was Such A Perfect Stranger ART - Clint

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Call Girl AU, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A call-girl AU. Natasha is a very expensive but talented Russian call girl, able to do what you want if you pay for it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Such A Perfect Stranger ART - Clint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She Was Such A Perfect Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445141) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



> I'm back working, I'm so sorry for the long hiatus.
> 
> Dear 51stCenturyFox, this one is your first commission, the other ones coming soon. :) 
> 
> I need to talk about one in particular, I haven't your email, could send me a message at 002.jet.link (at) gmail.com ? Thanks. :)


End file.
